1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrosion inhibitor system for low, moderate and/or high temperature applications such as geothermal applications, oil field applications, power plant applications or other low, moderate and high temperature applications where scale and corrosion are problems and to methods for making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a scale and corrosion inhibitor system for low, moderate, and high temperature applications such as geothermal applications, oil field applications, power plant applications or other low, moderate and/or high temperature applications where scale and corrosion are problems and to methods for making and using same, where the system includes a scale inhibitor, a noxious species inhibitor or scavenger and an acid inhibitor or scavenger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scale and corrosion are longstanding problems encountered in many industries. Scale and corrosion are significant problems in many high temperature applications such as geothermal fluid production, power plant circulating fluids, oil fluid circulation and production or other application where temperatures are involved and scale and corrosion are limit the life time of equipment.
Although many corrosion and scale inhibitors are known and used in high temperature application, many of these systems have limitations and do not provide the type of protection to allow significant extend equipment life time. Thus, there is a need in the art for corrosion and scale inhibition system that is effective a low, moderate and high temperatures and can significantly extend the service life of equipment exposed to corrosive low, moderate or temperature environments.